Love You Like I'm going to Lose You
by xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx
Summary: Austin & Ally have gotten into another fight and something might happen that makes Austin lose Ally forever / one-shot.


It was another dark and stormy night in Miami, which was odd for their weather, however in the middle of winter. Ally Dawson was up at one in the morning worrying about her boyfriend, Austin Moon. He went out again with a group of friends and hadn't return her phone calls or text messages. The brunette paced back and forth in their bedroom dialing his number once again, but just like the other thirty times it went straight to voicemail. It was no use in calling him, he wasn't going to pick up. Angrily throwing her phone onto the bed, she was ready to rip out her hair. The girl was frustrated, worried, and just plain tired. It wasn't new to her, he had done this pretty often and whenever he did get home they would often get into fights about how much he had drank. After an hour and a half later, the blonde stumbled into their house and walked into their bedroom, there on the bed, sat a very disappointed Ally.

"I thought you weren't going to do it again.." she whispers, afraid that if she was talk any louder she was going to end up screaming at him.

"Mm, it's only once in awhile, babe." he responded calmly as he took off his shirt throwing it in the laundry hamper then climbing into bed with her. Instantly, she shot up from the bed shaking her head.

"It is not once in awhile! Once in awhile is once every few months, but you go out like five times every month and you always come home at ridiculous hours completely drunk. Do you know how worried I was for you? It's storming outside!" she screams out of exhaustion. She was tired of his excuses and just wanted to spend time with him. "Damn, Ally last time I checked you weren't my fucking mother! Stop telling me what I can and cannot do." he mumbles bitterly causing Ally to snap her head to look at him with a glare.

"I might not be your mother, but I have been your girlfriend for over three years. The last time I checked, it wasn't a crime to care about your boyfriend so much. Don't you know that I love you and that I don't want anything bad to happen to you? Don't you know that when you don't answer your phone and it's one in the morning, I panic every time afraid that something might of happened to you? If this is how you're going to act then I'm going to leave you!" her voice was now raspy from all the shouting and there was tears running down her face.

"Fine, then leave!" his voice echos through their house. Austin was just tired of all the fighting and his headache from drinking was increasing from all of the shouting. Ally looked at him as more tears fell down her face, she wiped her tears away before grabbing her car keys and a sweater, not realizing that it was Austin's and walked out of the door. Austin sighs at the events that had just happened, his head was pounding against his skull and he was debating if he should go to sleep or chase after Ally. He bit on his bottom lip before deciding to grab his phone and giving her a phone call and just like how it was for Ally earlier, it went straight to voicemail. He then began to text her, like she done previously to him. Laying in bed, Austin regretted what he said to Ally. She was the best thing in his life and he was stupid enough to let her go. His mind was on Ally as he drifted to sleep. Hours later, a ringing woke Austin up. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was Dez. Picking up his phone, he groans, "What do you want Dez?"

"Dude, get down to the hospital now!"

"Why? What happened?" Austin asked thinking that Dez had done something stupid again, but the next thing shocked Austin.

"Ally.. She got in a car accident this morning and they rushed her to the hospital, she doesn't look good man."

"WHAT?! I'll be right there!" the blonde instantly shot up throwing on a random shirt, grabbing his car keys and heading straight to the hospital in a rush. On his way there, he was telling himself how stupid he was for letting himself let Ally go out in the storm. Once he go to the hospital, he rushed into ICU, the first thing he saw was Lester talking on the phone with Penny probably and Trish crying on Dez. He then saw his girlfriend laying lifelessly on the bed with tons of tubes and wires all wrapped around her. She had scratches and bruises all over herself, however she was still beautiful in Austin's eyes. He felt awful, it was all his fault, if he wasn't out late none of it would of happened.

"Austin, you're here." Dez says as he spots him.

"She isn't looking good, doctor says that they don't know if she'll make it." Lester explains as he looked at his only child tears falling from his own eyes.

Austin nodded his head, his throat was dry, "Can you guys give us a minute?" The three nodded their heads giving Austin a sympathetic look before leaving the room. Tears welled up in his eyes as he said besides her. "Ally, I'm so sorry for what happened, please wake up. Please forgive me. I love you so so much and I know I'm stupid, but please you gotta wake up." his voice was desperate as he held onto his hand. However, after he said that he lifeline beeped, he looked at the screen above seeing a straight line. He shook his head in disbelief. "Ally, please come back!" he shouted.

Austin shot up from his bed, it was a dream. It was all a dream. It felt so real to Austin, he was scared, he didn't want to lose Ally. He quickly grabbed hold of his phone and tried calling Ally once again, however she didn't pick up. He then licked his lips before calling Trish. "Austin, you're dead meat." he heard from the other line.

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot, but I feel horrible. Please, please in a few hours take Ally to the concert at the beach. I have a surprise for her."

"Ugh, Austin this better be good. You're such a fucking idiot." she mumbles bitterly.

"I promise that it will be! Thank you, thank you, thank you." he responded before pressing the end call. After that he dialed up Dez, so he could help him with the surprise.

* * *

Hours later, Austin was at the beach all dressed up with the new song that he wrote dedicated to Ally. Seeing Ally at a table with Trish made him bit his bottom lip due to nervousness, he didn't know why he was so nervous. He never was, but Austin knew. He fucking knew that Ally Dawson was his one and only. Walking up to stage, he sighs and walks up to the mic. "Hey, everyone. I'm Austin Moon, most of you guys already know me. Well, I wrote a new song and I want to dedicate it to this amazing girl that I know. I would be nowhere without you. You know who you are." he said making eye contact with her. "I'm sorry about everything, this song is called _Like I'm Going to Lose You_." The song began to play as Austin got ready to sing.

 _I found myself dreaming_

 _In silver and gold_

 _Like a scene from a movie_

 _That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight_

 _And you pulled me close_

 _Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone_

 _I woke up in tears_

 _With you by my side_

 _A breath of relief_

 _And I realized_

 _No, we're not promised tomorrow_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

 _In the blink of an eye_

 _Just a whisper of smoke_

 _You could lose everything_

 _The truth is you never know_

 _So I'll kiss you longer baby_

 _Any chance that I get_

 _I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets_

 _Let's take our time_

 _To say what we want_

 _Use what we got_

 _Before it's all gone_

 _'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow…_

* * *

After Austin had finished the song, there was tons of applauds making him grin. "There's one more thing, Ally.." he says as he began to walk off stage and towards the brunette, she nodded her head and stood up and looked at him with a small smile growing on her face.

"I'm so sorry about what happened earlier, I know I'm stupid for doing those things and telling you to leave, I have never regretted anything more than that. I promise that I will change. You have been the best thing in my life since we were fifteen. You believed in me when no one else did. I love you so much, will you do me the honor to be Ally Moon?" he asked nervously as he got down on one knee and opened a box up revealing the beautiful diamond ring.

Tears began to fill her eyes as she nodded her head, too surprised to actually form words. Suddenly, the crowd broke out into a roaring of noises making Austin grin happily as he slipped the ring out of it's box and placed it on Ally's ring finger. Getting up from his knees, he pulls Ally into a passionate kiss before hugging her tightly, just as if he was going to lose her.

"I love you, Austin Moon."

"I love you more, Ally Moon."

* * *

 **/ So as I was getting ready for school I was listening to this song and it reminded me so much of Auslly so I decided to write a one shot about it. I hope you guys enjoy it! P.S. if anyone is wondering, the song is Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend. Reviews are sorta cool. \\\**


End file.
